ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Edo
In the Ultraman 2011 Manga it is revealed that the Zettonian race has all but been wiped out during their prior attempt to invade the planet by Ultraman. The last known Zettonian, is an individual apparently named who introduces himself as Ai-De, he now works with the SSSP on behalf the Universal Alliance Council. Stats *Height: 2 m *Weight: 6 kg *Origin: Planet Zetton History The self-proclaimed last Alien Zetton, Edo first appears to Shinjiro Hayata after his battle with Be Mular sitting next to Ide as they looked at the bed ridden boy. Later in a secure room with Ide present, Edo explains his origins, the Alliance and what his father's work entailed. He then asked the boy to take his father's place as the next 'Ultraman'. Present Day In the present day Edo is the head of the SSSP instead of Ide, who seems to act more as his assistant than anything else. He most likely gained this position as part of the for the Earth joining the Universal Alliance. Moroboshi is also seen reporting to him about his investigation and requesting his approval to begin an extermination operation. It was during said extermination operation that he requested the Shinjiro defeat the alien. Later when the alien and Shinjiro's fight was determined to be heading downtown into a crowded area, Edo declared to Moroboshi that humans should learn about the existence of aliens on Earth and that it was one of their goals. Later on in the battle both he and Ide watched Shinjiro's declaration and turned to Ide, giving him the signal to call the boy and end the battle. Searching for the Organization Some time after the battle Ed was presented with Ide's findings from examaning Adacic's victims who appeared to young men and woman and even children. They had been barcoded on the back of their necks and the two came to the conclusion there was a ciminal organization behind this. Ed later held a conversation with Ide and Shin about Shinjiro's mental well being and also about Be Mular. Shin noted that the alien was clearly not serious and could have killed him at leisure causing the group to wonder about his motives. Ed later listened with Ide and Moroboshi as they listened into Endo and Kurata's attempt to bait the alien serial killer. While Moroboshi called them foolish, Ed commented and the policemen's tactics, given their choice of location. To the surprise of the other two, Ed ordered Moroboshi to go and back up the two officers. Ed later hired Jack and Red to appear and cause a ruccuss in the city, leading to Shinjiro coming to face the alien. The goal of this scheme was to force Shinjiro to choose to be Ultraman, otherwise his father would force a shut down of the Ultraman project. Trivia *Event though his name is Edo, he is introduced as Ai-De, it wasn't until later when Moroboshi, in the heat of the moment called him Edo that it was corrected. Official sites have his name as Ed/Edo *It is ironic that Edo would work with the SSSP and Shin Hayata giving their role in his species becoming endangered, but he also serves to show how much the world has changed between the original series and the Manga. *One peculiarity about the Alien Zetton is his name, which while spelled very differently is near identical in pronunciation to Ide's. *Edo's position as the last of his kind does not conflict with the presence of another Alien Zetton in Ultra Galaxy Legend as that movie occurs years after the time when the manga is set. The only other Alien Zettons seen in the entire Ultra series have either been in other universes or revived as in Ultra Galaxy Legend. *Edo wears the same style suit worn by the Alien Zetton infiltrator that sabotaged the SSSP base, if he is somehow the same individual it would be rather ironic. Gallery Edd_Wallpaper.jpg Alien_Zetton_Edo.jpg|A costume of Edo presented during the promotion of ULTRAMAN manga. Category:Manga Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Allies Category:ULTRAMAN (manga) characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (Manga) Kaiju Category:Manga Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Separate Character Articles